


Talking with a friend

by dannicabbage



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannicabbage/pseuds/dannicabbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just one shots and random ideas that popped into my head</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sharing a bed

Edward & Anita

After her wariness Anita settled down to sleep beside me, I may have looked asleep but wasn’t my mind was racing over why they wanted her alive, eventually I could feel myself drop off, she curled in tighter to my side. I had to smile anyone who knew us would be in fits of laughter , Death and the Executioner all cuddled up and cosy in bed


	2. Driving

Life wasn't always so difficult he thought sourly to himself, normally he would have just ignored the person to his left but she didn't seem to want to be ignored today and was doing her dammed best to let him know It, he’d had enough!. Are you going to tell me what’s up your ass? It’s nothing Anita replied , but he knew that it was a lie, Listen you can talk now or later but we will be talking today, she grumbled a bit and changed the subject , so how are Donna and the kids ? There was a short silence, as far as I know there fine. I haven’t seen them in a while, What happened ? Anita asked. He just shook his head and continued driving


	3. Two days

She’s been asleep for two days, and Edward knows it’s not a good sign but moving her might make things worse. There in an old cabin so it’s dry and warm. This hunt is not going to plan, he’s worried Anita won’t make it, she’s running hot and cold and there aren’t enough blankets to keep her warm, so he’s been in and out of the bed quite a few times. On the fourth morning he’s woken by someone curling into him and rubbing his side. He looks down Anita’s coming around and he feels himself respond and stills, watching her lazily open those big brown eyes, so you’re finally awake then? Anita has been awake for a while and moves faster that he expects to kiss him hard, How long she’s asks when she moves back to her previous spot . When he’s recovered he says two nearly three days, Anita says damn not again. Edward knows she’s ok now and hugs her with a smile she can’t see


	4. On monsters

Edward- Ted Forrester  
Don’t know why but lately I've been wondering what makes us human, is it the conscience or the soul, or is it just the belief that we are that makes us so . In the end I know I’m more monster than human and those that know me would agree , well maybe not everyone but we only see what we hope to preserve in our self’s


	5. phone call

It had been a quiet few months Ted and Donna are cuddled up in bed, she’s asleep but Edward is awake things are well ordered just the way he likes them it’s 2am, he has a thought , a friend he hasn't spoken to in a while Anita, the other half of his soul. He climbs out of bed and heads for the living room to call her. She’ll be up but maybe at work, her phone rings and surprisingly she answers in a breathless way, I haven’t disturbed you have I ? With a chuckle she says no, and then asks what I need, we don’t call often only when trouble comes. I tell her I’m just making sure she’s still alive and to hear her voice. I don’t love her but she’s as close to being loved by me as anyone can be , she knows this and accepts it for what it is , she says she’s good and wishes me well , we talk about nothing for an hour. She says goodnight and we go to our separate beds, Sometimes I wonder if we could have worked, but then I remember that one day we might have to end each other. I drift to sleep with Donna in my arms and Anita in my mind holding what’s left of my soul to this earth.


	6. coffee

Sitting here drinking her coffee when she walks in covered in blood and who knows what else, she scowls at me and I just smirk , she heads to clean up and I wonder if she had a normal night or if she was hunting . she comes back and heads straight to the coffee machine before turning back and asking why I’m here , to be honest I’m not sure , I've missed her and it seemed to be a good enough reason to visit. She just shakes her head and smiles, we sit for a while just talking nothing important just catching up, I can see she’s tired, I think about leaving but before I can she asks if I’m staying the night? I want to so I do we head to bed I slide in beside her we don’t get intimate just curl up and sleep. It’s enough for us now, but I have to wonder if it will change


End file.
